


influence

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 4.2 spoilers, ALSO SORRY HE'S PROBABLY OOC, DONT READ IF YOU DONT WANT SPOILERS FOR 4.0 IN GENERAL DUDE, Gen, How do I tag?, Implied Zenos/WoL, One Shot, Smooch, Spoilers, WoL probably tops. i dont know, basically i was going to make this longer but i didnt wanna write anymore sooooo, do people read tags?, i was thinking that zenos probably influenced the wol kind of, please dont expect any more i dont know how to fugckin write, sorry lalas, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i just wanted to like. write so like., um WoL is kind of messed up, wol is probably kinda swole/taller than asahi, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: asahi needs to speak with you.





	influence

**Author's Note:**

> uh hi im just real THIRSTY so like here. 
> 
> self indulgent stuff..... just wanted an alternate route to the scene that SE gave us :''')

“I simply _cannot_ leave without first giving thanks to the Warrior of Light, for accompanying me through Yanxia.”

 

Asahi gives Hien a smile. The latter glances towards you, eyeing for approval. A quick nod, and Hien turns to speak with Yugiri. You walk a bit further away from the others, that you two may have some privacy.

 

The wind seems to die down as he takes a step towards you. Your gaze does not leave his face as you notice him taking a quick glance at Hien and Yugiri, his eyes narrowing. You furrow your brow slightly. Asahi’s head moves down, hiding his eyes. You aren’t sure what to make of it. He looks back up, his expression full of disdain. 

 

**“Mark me, savior of the savages. There** **_will_ ** **be a reckoning.”**

 

His voice drips with poison, and if looks could kill, even you might be dead. Your eyes widen for a moment before the all too familiar pain in your head pulls you into another vision.

 

~

 

Smoke. Asahi. Liberation front. They look injured.

 

Nowhere. Traitor.

 

When was this? You don’t know.

 

Thousand more. Swords. Mercy.

 

Zenos. Katana. Death. Gone.

 

~

 

The vision goes as soon as it came, and you are suddenly pulled back into reality as the sound of the water nearby makes its way back towards your ears. The realization suddenly hits you why the man in front of you is angry. He’s angry that you killed someone. Angry that you’d killed Zenos.

 

You hadn’t thought about that man in a while. Not since..

 

“Everything you are- your power, even your face- it vexes me.” Asahi continues speaking, his tone dripping with spite.

 

You can’t help but let the corners of your mouth tug upwards in a grin, but you stop yourself; your teeth gritting together in what appears to be annoyance. Ah, Zenos. You almost missed him.

 

Asahi doesn’t pick up on your expression, and continues mockingly.

 

“Go on. Lash out like the beast you are. At an emissary. And jeopardize the newfound pea-”

 

Grabbing the plenipotentiary by the collar you press your lips into his, your other hand snaking to the back of his neck to keep him in place. Asahi freezes, taken aback by your actions before trying to push you away- to no avail however.

 

You almost expect him to bite you- but he doesn’t. Your eyes linger on his as you nip at his bottom lip. Asahi is still, unmoving. You would go further, but you'd rather not have your tongue bitten off. After a few more seconds, you release the white-clad emissary and lick your lips teasingly. He jumps back a little. To your surprise, nobody looks over; it seems they hadn’t seen. The man you'd just kissed glares at you fiercely, but you only found that even more endearing.

 

“How.. How _dare_ you, you savage.” He sputters, wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his snow white uniform as he reaches to unsheathe his sword. “Your blood w-”

 

Your left hand grabs his face whilst the other grips the wrist of his hand. “ _Shut. up_.” You growl. “Do you think that I care?”

 

He continues to glare as if his eyes are pointed daggers, but you continue.

 

“Do you really think that I won’t kill you right here and now?”

 

“You can’t.” He says, almost smug.

 

“Oh, I will. Just like I did to your _precious_ lord. Even as a _primal_ , he still wasn't good enough. Not enough to **_satisfy_**.”

 

Asahi looks like he’s going to kill you as soon as the words leave your mouth and a twisted smile comes across your face as soon as you see his expression change.

 

**“I will cherish this moment--lock it away within my heart-- until the day we meet again.”**

You say in the exact same tone of voice that Zenos always used, a soft laugh escaping you. As you see Asahi’s nails dig into his palms, you release him.

 

He says nothing, only grits his teeth and walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> TURNED IT AROUND AND USED HIS OWN LINE AGAINST HIM YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
>  
> 
> anyways  
> thanx for readin have a very nice day


End file.
